


Surprise!

by spiritual_revolt



Category: I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Cat Puns, Fluff, M/M, Pets, it's 2 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritual_revolt/pseuds/spiritual_revolt
Summary: Dallon comes home to a find a surprise for him.





	Surprise!

"You know that'll never be allowed." Dallon said in a knowing way. Brendon had been asking to get a cat for their apartment for a while and now he's trying to convince Dallon to get one again.  
"Yeah but it's worth a try. I mean we've never actually ask the landlord before." Brendon stated.  
"But it specific says in the contract that there's no pets allowed."  
"Yeah but maybe we can work around that." Brendon fought.  
"I don't think there's any way around this." Dallon argued.  
"Urgh fine whatever. I give up." The shorter man sighed in frustration and went to the fridge to grab a beer.

The next day, Dallon came home from recording a song to find a completely silent apartment, which was unusual cause Brendon would usually have some kind of music playing or he would watch TV. The tall man set down his belongings on the couch. After that he made his way to the bedroom but before opening the door, he heard Brendon voice from behind it.  
"Who's a handsome boy? You are." He heard the smaller man speak like he was talking to a baby. Dallon slowly opened the door to find Brendon on the floor with a feather cat toy in his hand and an orange tabby cat peeking out from under the bed, about to pounce on the toy.  
"Uhh. Brendon, what the hell is going on?" Dallon asked a little dumbfounded.  
"Oh. Dallon. Your back." Brendon turned towards his boyfriend and got up off the floor. "Surprise! I got a cat." He picked up the cat and walked over towards the taller man.  
"Yeah I can see that, but how the hell did you get it in here without the landlord seeing you?" Dallon asked, slightly panicked about being found out.  
"Oh she saw me alright." Brendon replied.  
"Okay but how did you get it here?"  
"Simple. I walked though the door."  
"And the landlord didn't say anything?"  
"Nope."  
"What did you do that could possibly convince her to let you bring a cat in here?"  
"I just had to give her an autograph." Brendon replied.  
"An autograph?"  
"Yeah. Turns out that she's actually a fan of ours. But she also asked us to not tell anyone else in the building that she's letting us do this."  
"Well okay then." Dallon replied, still slightly dumbfounded but happy. Happy that he gets to see his boyfriend get what he's been wanting for a long time. He took Brendon's face into his hands and kissed his forehead.  
"So what're you gonna name it?" Dallon asked.  
"I was thinking Cheddar cause he's the color of the cheese." Brendon replied and kissed the cat's head.  
"I think that's perfect. Or should I say puuuurfect?." Dallon chuckled.  
"I'm guessing there's going to be a lot of puns around here now." Brendon smiled and looked up at his boyfriend.  
"You bet." The taller man replied before leaning down a planting a soft kiss on his lovers lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Brendon doesn't actually like cats but since it's supposed to be a secret pet, a dog would have been too loud lol. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Sorry if it's bad. It's 2:30 am and I thought that this was a good idea haha.


End file.
